The Sweetest Toungue has the Sharpest Tooth
by brittany.purnell98
Summary: "You know sometimes Derek I..I can't figure out if I hate or I..I love you" She confessed looking down at her clenched fist as a tear fell down her cheek. "Your so confusing and frustrating but.. your my friend, only friend actually. I don't know what it liked to lose someone but I do know what it's like to be alone." Her eyes locked on his as she finished "I'm not leaving Derek."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, it's characters or it's plot. **

Please review and tell me your thoughts or suggestions.

So I heard a spoiler that Derek and Cora are going to come back. That's what drove me to write this actually. So Between seasons 1-3 they will have a very complex, up and down relationship with lots of sexual tension building up and this will include Jennifer and Erica I want to stick to the storyline and plot as best as I can.** REWRITTEN Chapter.**

Chapter 1: Oh, Red Riding hood.

Chapter song: Black by Kari Kimmel

_**Little girls, this seems to say **_

_**Never stop upon your way**_

_**Never trust a stranger friend**_

_**No-one knows how it will end**_

_**As you're pretty, so be wise**_

_**Wolves may lurk in every guise**_

_**Now as then, 'tis simple truth**_

_**Sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth.**_

A girl of short stature stepped off the bus hitching an old leather pack over one shoulder. Her hazel eyes covered by black rimmed glasses glanced around as the bus began to drive away. The bus station sat outside a gas station where she could hear the sounds of a radio being played through the open door as a man walked out tapping a pack of Marlboro cigarettes against his palm as he headed towards his beat up pickup. The girl sighed looking up at the night sky taking the stars and the full moon she picked up her feet moving towards the store. She caught the glass door before it fully closed and quickly slipped inside taking in the fully stock shelves and the plump middle aged woman that sat in a chair behind the counter reading a magazine not even glancing up as Kenzi walked in.

The corners of her lips twitched as she looked around the store only spotting one camera that focused solely on the register. Moving calmly down the rows of shelves she sneaked a last glance towards the woman before slipping a Snicker bar and Kit-kat into the pocket of the front of her hoody. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at the woman as she turned a page, oblivious. Her sneakers squeaked against the tile floor as she moved towards the drinks. Opening the cooler a shiver ran down her spine as she picked a Yahoo from the middle shelf before moving towards the counter.

She sat her drink on counter catching the attention of the older woman, she sent her a polite smile, "Hi, Boring night huh?" She asked with a barely there southern twang her hand digging into the back pocket of her worn jeans for her money.

The woman looked down her nose at Kenzi as she rang up the drink. "Always boring around here." She answered shortly with a raspy voice.

Kenzi smiled nodding, "I know what you mean. Could you tell me which way to town? My cousin just moved here and I wasn't spose' to get here till tomorrow so guess I'll have to walk." She lied through her teeth keeping a sweet smile on her face while she passed to woman a five.

The woman looked at her in boredom, "Half a mile down the road." She answered handing Kenzi her change.

Grabbing the Yahoo from the counter she her smile widened watching the woman as she went back to her magazine. Moving to push open the door she looked back over her shoulder at the woman with a smirk. "Thank you!" She threw over her shoulder walking out the door. The cold air hit her when she stepped outside reaching behind her she pulled her red jacket hood over her head. Kenzi walked lazily down the side of the road sipping on her chocolate drink and slowly chewing her stolen candy. As cars passed by she moved instinctively closer towards the tree line, maybe to avoid getting hit or maybe to satisfy her paranoia of being kidnapped. She pulled her bag help by one strap over her shoulder in front of her stuffing her trash into the side pocket with effort before hoisting it back pulling both straps on her shoulders for comfort.

A rumbling noise to her left made her stop in her tracks. Turning her neck she gazed into the tree line searching for the animal responsible for the sound. Her shoulders relaxed after a minute of finding nothing. Pulling the sleeves of her hoody over her hands in a nervous habit she blew out a deep breath.

_Snap._

Her head flew to the left her eyes meeting those of a deep red. Fear flooded her veins like ice watching as the eyes grew closer and without a second thought she took off across the other side of the road and into the tree line. The sounds of the footfalls and heavy breathing behind her was barely heard over the sound of her heart drumming in her ears as it beat against her rib cage. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, jumping over fallen limbs and stumps. Her lungs burned with effort, chancing a glance over her shoulder her eyes widened.

Nothing.

She halted catching her breath. Her dark hair fell in her face as she whipped her head every which way trying to spot the... creature that had chased her. A loud growl sounded from behind her and before she could move a pain ripped through her shoulder as teeth sunk into her skin. Blood trickled down her collarbone as her pain filled and terrified scream pierced the air.

Her body was thrown to the ground as blackness filled her vision and fire spread throughout her veins. Rolling onto her back with great effort her fluttering eyes gazed through her broken glasses at the full moon that peek out of the tree line before her world went black and a howl filled the air.

* * *

The brunette slung her leather pack high on her shoulder keeping her head down as rain fell lightly around her. Her tangled hair covered by a gray beanie and the her crimson hoodie she seemed oblivious to her surroundings but that wasn't true. Her ears strained, hearing the sounds of cars from the road and the rustling of furry little creatures running around as she trudged through the woods. She was searching for answers for what had happened to her, it was pretty easy to figure out. A werewolf, oh how ridiculously stupid that had sounded. She had watched enough Syfy in her life to know that when she began to spout hair, claws, and sharp teeth or when she could detect the sound of a loud television a block away or smell coffee from the restaurant in the middle of town that something had changed. How? Now that was the million dollar question. How? Why? She was nothing. A simple drifter. Beacon Hills, who knew it was home to a werewolf. She certainly didn't expect this when she got off the bus. All she wanted was a quiet town to stay in for a month before moving to the next doing now in less than a week she was some supernatural freak. One good thing was she no longer needed those annoying glasses.

Pale hands with black painted nails digging into her pocket, she slipped her head phones in her ears pressing play desperate to block out the sounds around her. She felt sorry for dogs, how the hell did they live like this? She couldn't concentrate and she never did have much patience, it was torture having to hear every little thing. To be honest, she was scared. She had lost all control over her body it seemed, just being scared by a simple car horn made her eyes flash gold. Perhaps she was stupid to come back to the reservation, the one she had ran into when the beast had chased her, but she needed to think. God, back in middle school going through that awkward punk stage she wanted to be a werewolf, Who didn't? Such a naive little girl she had been. Her grandmother had been right... demons do exist.

A foreign scent hit her that sent her instincts in a frenzy. Her claws grew, hazel eyes flashing gold and her muscles tensing like a coiled spring. Before her mind could register her back was slammed into a drew with the force of a semi truck with claws like nails hammered into her shoulders. Her curly head cracked against the bark of the tree on impact drawing a pained yelp from her throat. Scents flooded her mind. Leather. Old spice. Earth. Something familiar and

scary that reminded her of the night she had been bitten hit her sending anger and fear throughout her veins. Her golden eyes met those of vibrant blue as her body struggled against his hold on her body only stilling in pain from the claws dug through her shoulder almost coming out the other side.

Baring her teeth like a cornered feral dog she glared up at the man before her his eyes returning to a color caught between green and blue. In her mind she scoffed, of course the big bad wolf would be this handsome just her luck it seemed. His clean shaven jaw clenched watching her with a cold glare, "What the Hell do you want? Huh? Let me the fuck go!" She spat in his face with her claws digging into the sleeve of his leather jacket in attempt to relieve the pain in her shoulder. "Let me go!"

His face stayed stoic yet something in his eyes seemed to twitch with irritation as one muscled hand moved to wrap around her throat. "Where's the Alpha?" His ears listened to the beat of her rapid heartbeat searching for a lie like a polygraph.

She gulped against his hand around her neck, "What the hell are you talking about? Get the fuck off! You did this to me! You attacked me!" She glared at his face as he observed her with concentration. His hand loosened allowing her to breathe with more ease his eyes displaying his thoughts as he calculated something in his head before he fully released her. Her anger kicked up as soon as she swallowed a deep breath filling her lungs her hazel eyes glared at him with hatred before she lunged for him. Her right fist clenched she swung at him hitting his cheek before bringing her leg up to knee him. His hands gripped her leg twisting her jean clad calf backward with such strength she thought it might break but in stead forced her body to flip over landing her face first into the dirt. With an annoyed huff she bounced back up and in failed attempt she tried her best to inflict more damage on him only landing a punch to his jaw before her body was turn his hands restraining hers as he pushed her front against the same tree as before her face now dug into the bark.

His breath hit the back of her neck as he spoke, "I wasn't the one who bit you." He growled down at her short stature.

Her eyebrows drew in confusion and her jaw ticked with frustration. Her body struggled in attempt to get free, "Then who? Huh, big guy? What other physco is there?" she growled back him.

"The alpha." He answered before stepping away from her once again seeming more wary and prepared for another attack. "He's the one who bit you." Her head whipped around eyes flashing in anger as she rubbed her wrist where he had gripped.

"Alpha." She muttered. She breath through her nose, released through her mouth calming herself as she contemplated the information. The wheels in her head turning as she studied him taking in the dark faux cut hair, strong roman nose and jaw structure gritting her teeth in annoyance as he stayed stoic. "What the hell are you talking about? Why?" She gritted out. "And who the hell are you?"

His remained unchanged. "He's building a pack." he said speaking more to himself in realization than to answer her question.

"A pack?" She asked in disbelief shaking her head. She felt more and more like she had been sent into the twilight universe. Oh god, would there be vampires next? What the hell had happened to her life a week or two ago she was a nineteen year old girl with no ambitions touring the country jumping from bus to bus, job to job and now she was going to grow some bushy tail and howl at the moon all night. "Why? Why me?"

The man looked back at her and shrugged, "You were alone, probably. Vulnerable. He saw an opportunity." He answered his steel grey eyes scanning the wood area around them.

She scoffed, "Oh, nice. So, you just go around biting people." She remarked glaring at the taller man as his cold eyes came back to rest on her with annoyance. She sighed, "What's gonna happen? Am I gonna flip out and be a blood thirsty bitch or...what?" She trailed off looking towards the stranger for answers.

"You could." He said resulting in her eyes widening at him. "Or you could help me."

Eyes narrowing in suspicion she spoke, "Help you with what?"

He took a step closer towards her. "You help me catch the Alpha and in return I'll teach you how to control it." he explained with a deep voice.

Her eyebrow quirked thinking over the proposition in her head. She remembered over the past week how many times her eyes had flashed or her nails grew because of annoyance caused by all the loud sounds surrounding her and the sensations her body felt. Chewing on her inner cheek she examined the man through suspicious eyes contemplating on rather or not she could trust the man. His arms were obviously muscled, he had proved he was quick, and by what she had heard he seemed experienced in the supernatural world she had just entered. There was no turning back after this, her cards were dealt the moment she saw those red eyes. The Alpha. That was something she wanted to sink her claws into. Drawing her eyebrows together in curiosity, "What do you what with him?" she asked.

His eyebrows rose slightly before he answered, "I'm going to kill him."he answered his face closed off, a void of emotion but his tone seeped out anger unconsciously.

Maybe she should have been appalled by the idea of killing someone but strangely she felt no mercy, nor pity for the creature who had bitten her and changed her life forever. She nodded her head slowly, coming to turns with the decision she was making. "Okay. I'l... I'll do it but you have to teach me everything and your not allowed to lie to me."

She watched as he nodded, a small hint of satisfaction and accomplishment coming into his eyes. "I'm serious. No Bullshit." She stressed. Accepting the terms he nodded again. Realizing she had no idea who the hell he was still she spoke, "It's Kenzi by the way."

He looked down at her. "Derek Hale. You should get home I'll find you when we can start." He told her turning away to head a different way through the reservation.

Her hand reached out to grab the sleeve of his jacket receiving an annoyed look in result. She had no where to go in the beginning when she started traveling she would used a credit card scams from a fake I.D. she had bought in highschool before she dropped out but now she just took whatever jobs she could and she had spent all her money from her last job the past week. "Wait. Since your teaching me and all can't I stay with you. We both don't want me wolfing out on anyone." She asked hopefully.

His eyebrow quirked at her question, "Sure you parents are worried. You should go home." He said shrugging her hand off his arm.

She let out a dry laugh, "Yea, well, the truth is I don't have anywhere to go. So it's either you take me in or I go find a park bench somewhere." She answered stepping in front of him with arms crossed.

He looked down at her with his cold, closed off expression that she had quickly had come accustomed to. In his deep voice he asked, "You a runaway?" earning him a sharp glare from the short brunette standing in front of him.

Scoffing, She answered, "No. I'll be twenty in a few weeks actually. Let's just say I'm new in town. So, What's it gonna be? Should I go find a bench?"

Rolling his eyes at her attitude he mumbled a come on before walking past her. Kenzi following after him adjusting her backpack straps and tucking the headphones that had fallen during their struggle into the pocket of her ripped jeans. Speeding up her steps she reached his side matching his pace her hand flicking away the hair that fell in her face away. She glanced at Derek out of her peripheral vision before rolling her eyes. The grumpy wolf. Great.

Sighing she decided to speak, trying to satisfy curiosity. "Are there others?" she asked keeping her eyes on the ground as they walked, watching as her muddy sneakers scuffed the earth. In the corner of her eye she watched him nod. "In this town?"

She turned to look at him as he answered. "My sister." he answered glancing shortly at her. Catching her raised eyebrow he continued. "She's missing I haven't heard from her."

Her hazel eyes widening slightly she spoke, "The alpha? Is that why your looking for him." She took in his body language watching the muscle in his jaw twitch as he nodded. Wether it was some new wolf ability or not she felt a small flicker of anger and grief coming from him almost like the another sense."You..You think she's dead." She concluded.

"I know she is.." He answered quietly, walking ahead of her as they came into a clearing. The small frown etched on her face at his behavior disappeared at the sight of the burned down house her mouth falling slightly as she watched Derek step onto the porch. Walking towards the large house that sat like a ruin in the woods, The left side burnt the worst covered in soot but still stood tall. Walking up the steps she trailed her hand over the railing of the porch, flickers of peeling paint falling as her fingers trailed over it. Turning her attention towards Derek she watched as he opened the door of the house stepping inside without a word or a glance back at her only leaving an open door. A sad smile flickered over her face as she stepped towards the door mix feelings running through her mind.

_A new beginning..._


End file.
